star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silent Andromeda/The Mithril War/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 The day had come: the commanders of both armies, as well as expert negotiators and high-ranked officials, are discussing the future while soldiers from both sides stand on guard outside the tent. "What can we do to end this today?" asked Northern Commander John Frank. "I could list many ways." replied Southern Commander Wallis Tearking. "Well, we can't leave with ALL of our needs fuffilled. A compromise is in order. Now, the Maruna Doctrince clearly wasn't a 'fair' solution to Mithril distribution. Your 'vision': care to fill me in?" "Of course! Obviously Mithril isn't found in equal quantities in all sectors of the planet. The Maruna Doctrince, as you said, is not a proper way to share the wealth." "So what is your standard of 'sharing the wealth'?" "It's simple. We create a trading network that connects around the planet. Especially in the Martica and Stellian reigons." "But why there specifically? If we're to distribute Mithril properly, then the Crifaa province in the East would need a little more. You know that area has little resources." "Setting a designated amount to send to all areas would be best." "Yes", agreed Wallis' warfare advisor. "The best way to share the wealth is to set a designated quantity, kind of like a salary. No one can complain if it stays fair." All but the commanders mumbled among each other. The John's expert negotiator spoke. "I may have a solution that everyone can be happy with." he said as he presented a paper. "This is a treaty. To summarize it, it states that both military bodies create a division to handle mining. Now, trade networks for Mithril may be created, but that's for all of us to decide if we want to export it. Freedom of trade, but with certain limits. There can be s sort of taxation system. However, any extra Mithril found may be kept." Mumbling across the group again. Sounds of their approval. "That sounds fair." said a southerner. "Most definitely" said a northerner. "Commander Tearking" said John. "Do we have an agreement?" he said as he handed the paper to him. Wallis looked over the treaty carefully for a couple of minutes, then crumpled it and threw it aside. "UNACCEPTABLE!" He slammed his fist on the table. The soldiers outside overheard the sound and readied their weapons. "This IS NOWHERE NEAR my vision. Mithril WILL be government-controlled, but the South WILL receive a bigger 'paycheck'." "Commander Tearking" John said as he stood up. "Denying a solution will only make it worse for the both of us." "Worse!? For you Northerners, maybe. Ready the ships. We're leaving." The Southern officials left and their soldiers followed to the ships while John watched. Wallis then turned back to John. "Just you wait, Northern scum. What we've done so far is only the beginning. We WILL have our way." They left the area, and now John stood with the Northern soldiers and sighed. He looked over at Andrew, who stood in his Andromedae armor. "I've heard about your survival tactics, and also that armor of yours. According to my reports, you've been a great fighter." "Sir, it's my honor sir." "I am promoting you to Sergeant. Those Southerners will strike hard next time. Are you willing to lead the regiment on the front lines?" "Sir, yes sir!" "Good spirit, Sergeant Sullivan. I look forward to your success in the future." ---- The days had gone by, and no activity from the Southern Army. However, the Northern Army has taken Wallis' final comment very seriously. Defenses had gone up immensely. Without Vincent, there have been no surprise attacks. Soldiers have been waiting on the front lines for hours each day, over the course of weeks. All contact with the Southern military body has been lost. ---- Andrew stood with his regiment at the front lines, still on guard. "Face it, they're gone!" said an antsy soldier. "We have been waiting for weeks and nothing has happened!" "Easy, private." said Andrew. "It's an order that we remain on guard. I suppose we'll end this if there's any contact at all in the near future. "I'm going to die out here waiting." Andrew chuckled at the soldier's comment. "As if." he thought to himself. A light rumble now occurs among the ground. "What was that?" asked someone. Another rumble. "There it is again." More rumbling. The first soldier turned to Sergeant Sullivan. "Sir, I don't think we're alone anymore." "Stay grounded, men. This is the day we were waiting for! The day that the enemy returns! ...What in the name of?" "*CRACKLECRACKLECRACKLE*" An army of strange spider-like creatures rose from the ground. The soldiers began panicking. "What are those things!?" "What do we do!?" "How did this happen!?" *CRACKLECRACKLE* The spiders rushed to the soldiers and attacked, tearing their peices off. "OH GOD!" Andrew definitely didn't see this coming. However, he stayed calm. "Obtain a ground, men! Clear the area and find security!" he said as he equipped the Energy Glove. "NOW!" *FEWW FEWW FEWW FEWWWAA* The regiment obeyed, and gave it all their might. *POWPOWPOW* *PEWPEWPEWPEW* The aliens began exploding from the artilery. Suddenly, more insect-like creatures appeared. Flies, scorpions, and weird panthers jumped out from the ground. "Good God there's more of them!" "Continue fire", said Andrew. *PEWWWWWEWWWWEEWWEEWWWW* *SPLAT CRUSH SNAP* "*SSSSSSSS* *SPLAT* Andrew screamed from the acid creature's attack. His armor began sizzling. The pink aura surrounded the Andromedae armor and he picked up on speed, blasting more of the creatures into oblivion. Meanwhile, the regiment began clearing a small area. "That's it, men. Keep at it!" *CRACKLECRACKLECRACKLE* The area was clear, and the soldiers had a ground. "Thank goodness", said a soldier as he was firing. A large rumble was heard. This sound was much deeper in pitch and the earthquake was much more powerful. "Brace yourselves, men!" Low-pitched slimey, crackling sounds emitted from the large creature rising from the ground. "Is that a scorpion!?" asked a soldier. "It looks angry." *RREEEEEUUUUUURR RKLLLLSSSS* It was indeed a giant scorpion. Only this one had actual pincers, along with one giant jaw. It raised its tail and it began glowing. A large stinger fired from the tail, exploding upon contact. Several soldiers flew in the air from the explosion, most of them ceased movement upon landing. "Fire an RPG!", ordered Andrew. "One RPG coming up!" said a Cygni-armored soldier. *FSHHHHEWWWWW* The rocket ceased flight and rested in the giant scorpion's pincer. "Did that thing just catch it!?" "RUN!" shouted Andrew. *RRREEEEUUUUURR RRRKLLLLSSS* It thrusted its mighty arm, throwing the RPG back at the soldiers. It exploded, taking humans and the aliens with it. "Heavy casualties, Sergeant!" "Maintain a larger area!" *RRRRRREEEEEUUURR* Large slugs rose from the ground, nearby the scorpion. Their heads pointed up and blue spheres were spat out. *BOOM* Andrew fired energy fists at the slugs, taking a few large pill bugs with them. He switched to the Laser Cannon and fired it up. *PEWWWWEWWWEWEWWW* Right into the scorpion. *RRRREEEEEEUUUURRR RKKLLSSSS* It pointed its tail and it began glowing again. "Now I've REALLY made it mad", he said as he equipped the Energy Glove again. "Shoot its tail, soldiers!" *POWPOWPOW* The stinger exploded, injuring the tail. The scorpion let out a large roar in the pain it just experienced. Flies flew around the area, blocking the soldiers' sight. "Ah!!!!" Some equipped Lightswords and flailed them around, slicing one or two flies in half. *CRACKLECRACKLECRACKLE* "Another RPG coming up!" The Cygni soldier whacked a few spiders with the rocket launcher and fired at the scorpion. Once again, the rocket was caught by the beast. "Hehehe." He fired another rocket at the scorpion's arm, destroying the one in its hand. *RRRRREEEEEUUUUURR RRKLLLSSS* Its right pincer is now gone. Its tail began to glow again. "Steady, men!" *RAWRAWRAWR* "Now what!?" Rhinos rammed them, distracing Andrew as the stinger was fired. "Oh sh-" *BOOM* Andrew lied on the floor, badly hurt. His vision began to fade and the sounds around him became muffled. He was feeling light-headed. The scorpion's underside was now above him, for it is now walking over him. He activated the ability again and got back to his feet. "You made a wrong decision, bud." *PEWWWEWWWEWWW* The laser passed the scorpion's body, leaving a hole near its center. However, this beast was not quick to perish. It scurried away from him, pointed its tail, and began to glow. He switched to the Energy Glove again. "See you in Hell. AHHHHHH!!" *FEWWW FEWW FEWWAAA* Simultaneously, the stinger began launch. *BOOM* *REEEEEUUUUUURRRR RRKLLLSSSS* The mighty scorpion fell to the ground and the aliens were all in pieces, as were many human soldiers. They cheered. "WHOOO WE DID IT! YEAHH!" Andrew was barely able to stand. He simply stared at the fallen beast, then collapsed from exhaustion.